I Remember
by cagalli-chan
Summary: Sequel to 'Once Upon a Sometime.' Yaoi. AthrunKira. 'I remember it like it was happening right now, dancing in front of my eyes like an image that had lost focus when suddenly all the blurred edges of the image in my mind sharpened to crystal clarity.'


Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and whatever lucky bastard owns it. I am not gaining any profit whatsoever so don't sue the poor student who is about to become poorer when said student is about to go to college. Especially a private institution. 0_0  


  
Summary: '_I remember it like it was happening right now, dancing in front of my eyes like an image that had lost focus when suddenly all the blurred edges of the image in my mind sharpened to crystal clarity.'_  


  
Pairing: Athrun/Kira  


  
Warnings: This is yaoi which means boy/boy luv. Don't read it if it offends you. Flames will be used to start my fire. As far as spoilers are concerned, there are none in this fic. Although it would help if you read the first part 'Once Upon a Sometime' it's not necessary. This could stand as a one-shot although they do relate.  


  
A/N: This is the sequel to my first fic 'Once Upon a Sometime' that was originally supposed to be a one-shot. But several reviewers have taken an interest and wanted some more so here you go. ;) Inspiration came from out of no where for this fic. I was working on a KiraLacus fic but this suddenly begged to be written and viola!  


  
Also, this is a little experimentation with using repeated phrases throughout the whole fic. I would love feedback to see if this is any successful or not. If there is any weird wording, please let me know so that I can correct any mistakes.  


  
Btw, before you start many thanks to reviewers laila, Raquelcasull, jaiedo, Kagairbi, chiyo, fowler Nsow, Uzumaki-sama, and soda_chan20. You don't know how much your reviews and support mean to me. ::goes teary-eyed then unexpectedly glomps every one of you wonderful people:: ^_^ Anyways, enjoy the fic.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
I remember it like it was happening right now, dancing in front of my eyes like an image that had lost focus when suddenly all the blurred edges of the image in my mind sharpened to crystal clarity.  


  
I remember how it felt like I had been waiting my entire life for that perfect moment.  


  
Maybe I'm still waiting for it.  


  
Though I remember one time it was something close to that 'perfect moment.'  


  
I remember crying one night. I cried so very softly, but you must have heard me. I remember the floor boards creaking under the weight of your lithe form as you tried unsuccessfully to be quiet. I remember the bed creaking as you shifted your weight, putting your arms around my body encompassing me in a bask of comfortable warmth. I remember the way I practically melted in your arms snuggling further into that blanket of security. I remember the only response you gave was a tightening of your hold on me.  


  
I remember how naïve I thought you were since you had no idea what kind of 'hold' you really had on me.  


  
But I remember how it was both pleasurable and painful to have you comfort me in my time of need. I remember it was pleasurable because I was in your arms and I didn't say anything to break the moment that was between us.  


  
I remember it was painful, though, because you did it because I was your friend.  


  
Nothing more.  


  
Nothing less.  


  
Just simply your best friend.  


  
And I remember being torn apart from escaping from your arms or relishing in it.  


  
But I remember how you were like a rose: you were both beautiful and dangerous, luring me with your presence and scent everywhere you go. Yet every time I try to get closer I get hurt by the thorns of reality. So I watch you from afar knowing I shouldn't get close again but I still do knowing of the pain I will go through.  


  
But I remember that I would go through it for you.  


  
I remember your breath on my neck as you whispered my name, asked me what was wrong. I wondered why you cared about this little slip of a boy. I wondered why it mattered to you when I was unhappy. I wondered how much it meant to you when I didn't put a genuine smile for the world to see.  


  
And I dared to hope.  


  
And while I was in your arms, I began thinking about the past.  


  
I remember how far I have gone for him.  


  
The real question is, how far **wouldn't** I go?  


  
I remember how I'm willing to take the risks nobody else would think of to help him.  


  
I remember how I would sell everything I owned.  


  
I remember how I would blatantly break every rule in the book.  


  
I remember how I would walk to Hell and back.  


  
I remember how I would sell my soul to a demon.  


  
I remember how I would lie to an angel.  


  
I remember how I would blackmail God or the Devil.  


  
I remember how I would cheat Death at every possible turn.  


  
I remember how I would throw away my own happiness for his.  


  
I remember how I would throw away my own sanity for his.  


  
I remember how I would bleed for him.  


  
I remember how I would die for him.  


  
So I guess the question I would ask to him is how far would he go for me?  


  
And I remember being afraid of the answer I would receive if I asked him.  


  
With these final thoughts I drifted off into a restless slumber with your arms securing me in the knowledge that I will at least have tonight to be in your arms.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
_I remember that perfect day. The sun was shining, the sky clear, the breeze gentle, even the temperature had been unseasonably warm. It was as though fate had decided to pull one more obscene prank on me._  


  
_But this was not the case today._  


  
_I remember the way you were standing there looking like you didn't have a care in the world. Your hair was blown back in the wind making a few strands fall in front of your eyes. I remembering watching perfect slim fingers push back perfect silky hair from perfect sea-green eyes that I love so much._  


  
_I remember thinking that it never ceases to amaze me how much of your innocence you still kept after the war. Despite losing your mother, despite us fighting one another, despite me killing your comrades, despite thinking you had killed me, despite defecting to the Archangel, despite the betrayal by your father, despite losing your father, you still kept this aura of calm and peace that has been the ray of light in my life._  


  
_And I remember asking myself why I can't let go of the past so that I can concentrate on the future just like you did._  


  
_I remember standing in this very same spot, with Athrun looking at me. I remembering this not being any normal look._  


  
_I remember him looking **at** me . . ._  


  
. . . _not looking **past** me._  


  
_I remember trying to take a step toward you but you only backed away, shaking your head slightly as you laughed at me, strands of purple hair falling between your eyes._  


  
_I remember you taking the steps toward me and I was the one backing up until my back collided with the rough bark of the tree I hit. I remember your eyes, with that mischievous twinkle but with something else I had always wanted to see but never thought would be there._  


  
_I remember your arms finding their way around my waist, pulling me in your presence. I remember staring at you with a question in my eyes._  


  
_Then I remember you kissing me._  


  
_I remember the wonderful squishy feeling I had in my belly . . ._  


  
_. . . I remember the warmth that shot through me every time your shining green eyes drifted to mine . . ._  


  
_. . . every time my skin brushed yours . . ._  


  
_. . . every time your lips found mine._  


  
_I remember wondering if this was what is what like to be in love . . ._  


  
. . . _I remember wondering if Athrun felt the same way . . ._  


  
. . . _Now you know._  


  
*~*~*  


  
I had a dream last night.  


  
You, that's what my dream, my perfect moment, was made of.  


  
It was what I really wanted.  


  
But it's a dream after all.  


  
_~end~_  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Please R/R and I might finally resolve this 'situation' that Kira is in. Gosh, I just keep torturing poor little Kira-kun. ;) Heck, I might just do it anyways so that I can find some peace for Kira himself. ~_^


End file.
